Sometimes, Someday
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: Alam tahu bahwa perasaan itu tidaklah bisa kau kekang. Mereka tahu, bahwa merasakan cinta bukanlah sebuah hal terlarang. Hanya mereka saja yang tidak tahu, terbelenggu oleh tatanan sosial yang picik. SasoSaku, for event ALM. RnR, and participate? :D


**Tema: Time**

**For SasoSaku Event of "A Lifetime of Memories"**

**(gabung, yah, Minna-san ^^)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Angst / Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: (kayaknya) OoC (banget), miniiiimmmmm dialog, +5000 words (semoga ga bosan D:), plot maju – mundur, dan segala warning yang khas pada fic saya (?)**

**Happy reading**

**~(^_^)~ *alay *plak**

* * *

Semua masih teringat akan hari itu.

Dunia masih mengingat saat itu. Kejadian saat itu masihlah terekam dengan baik di ingatan alam ini. Semua makhluk Tuhan, masih mengenang saat itu di memorinya.

Semua masih ingat, tak hanya kau.

Bahkan sang Bumi pun masih mengingat dengan jelas akan saat di mana ia mendekapnya kembali ke pelukannya yang sepi dan gelap. Langitpun merasa bahwa, rasanya baru saja kemarin ia meneteskan airnya dengan begitu deras, diiringi betapa sendunya raut awan yang menggantung hitam dan pekat di atas kepalamu saat itu. Angin pun masih mengenang saat ia berhembus lirih, bersama langit dan awan, mereka seolah membentuk personifikasi dari alam yang waktu itu tengah turut berduka, menemanimu dalam merasakan kepahitan yang menjadi takdir hidupmu.

Langit yang meneteskan air mata. Awan yang menanggung gurat sejuta duka. Dan angin yang mewakilimu yang terisak tanpa suara.

Semua masih ingat. Alam ini masih ingat.

Bukan hanya kau.

Kau yang hanya mampu berdiri tegak, mendekap tangan di depan dadamu yang coba kau tegapkan, matamu yang bersorot datar, seolah tak ada satu kuasapun yang mampu membuatmu terjatuh. Tak ada tetesan yang terjatuh dari kedua matamu. Tak ada isakan dari mulutmu yang terkatup membisu, tak peduli jika saat itu kau rasanya ingin berlari ke puncak dunia yang tertinggi, menghadap langit, dan berteriak keras kepada Dewamu dan menanyakan akan keputusanNya untuk memberimu takdir seperti ini.

Namun tidak.

Kau tegar, sekalipun kau tahu bahwa kau lemah. Matamu bersorot datar saat kala itu, sekalipun rasanya di dalam sini, di hatimu, bergejolak perasaan sakit yang membuatmu bahkan tak akan cukup puas hanya dengan menangis dan meraung.

Oleh karena itu, langit meneteskan air nya untukmu. Awan menggambarkan perasaanmu. Anginlah yang menjadi perwakilan dari keinginanmu untuk terisak.

Kau tak bisa melakukan semua itu.

Tak bisa, sekalipun betapa besar keinginanmu untuk merobohkan benteng kepalsuan yang kau bangun saat itu juga.

Ingin kau bersimpuh. Ingin kau memeluk batu berbentuk segi empat itu, seolah mewakili dirinya yang kini terdiam beku di balik peti yang akan memendamnya dalam dekapan bumi. Ingin kau menyebut namanya berkali-kali, di sela-sela isakmu, meminta ia untuk kembali sekalipun kau tahu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Tapi, tak bisa.

Kau tak bisa melakukan itu semua.

Karena kau telah terlanjur berjanji padanya.

Berjanji, bahwa kau tak akan menangisi kepergiannya. Berjanji, bahwa kau akan terus menatap hari esok dengan sifat dan sikapmu yang selalu ia banggakan. Berjanji, bahwa kau tak akan pernah memberatkan langkahnya di alam sana dengan rintihan dan isak tangismu.

Kau telah berjanji, Sasori.

-oOo-

Akankah alam lupa akan hari itu?

Musim panas. Mataharipun masih ingat saat ia dengan kemurahannya, melimpahkan sinarnya agar seluruh penghuni dunia ini mampu untuk meneruskan kehidupannya dan terbebas dari dekapan musim dingin yang membekukan. Bunga-bunga dan segala jenis tumbuhan pun, yakin bahwa saat mereka bermekaran dan menyebarkan aroma kesegaran khas musim panaslah, kalian untuk pertama kalinya bertemu.

Dan ikan-ikan koi yang berada di kolam taman kerajaanpun, masih mengenang akan merahnya wajahnya ketika kau menanyakan namanya, di hadapan kolam yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka saat itu.

Juga, mungkinkah dunia ini tidak akan mengenang saat pertama kalinya tangan kalian bertaut?

Ya, dunia masih ingat. Saat musim semi.

Hanya membutuhkan satu musim saja bagi kalian untuk mampu saling mengenal, untuk mampu saling merasakan perasaan indah yang terasa di dalam sini tiap kali kedua mata kalian bertemu dalam pandangan malu-malu. Hanya butuh satu musim, bagi perasaan rindu itu untuk pertama kalinya menyusup dan membelenggu jiwa kalian saat satu malam saja kalian tidak bertemu.

Pohon Sakura yang ada di belakang Kerajaanmu, pastilah masih mengingat betul saat malam itu kalian dengan mengendap-endap, bertemu di sana. Daun-daun Sakura pun masih ingat, betapa lembut permukaan kulit dan rambutnya kala itu, saat mereka terjatuh dari pohon dan tertiup oleh angin musim semi, untuk kemudian mendarat atau sekedar bergesekan dengan kulit dan helainya.

Dan begitulah, semenjak malam itu, dunia akan senantiasa mengingat akan malam-malam selanjutnya. Malam-malam yang menjadi saksi akan dua anak adam yang diam-diam bertemu di bawah pohon Sakura itu, dan melewati malam hanya dengan berdua.

Lalu, musim gugurpun tiba.

Ia pun tak akan pernah lupa akan saat-saat yang menjadi kenangan termanis bagimu. Peristiwa yang akan menempati memori otakmu, dan tak akan pernah terhapus sekalipun jika Tuhan memberimu kenangan lain yang jauh lebih manis dan indah.

Musim gugur.

Dedaunan masih bisa mengulas kembali saat itu. Saat di mana ia terjatuh dengan perlahan, dengan malu-malu mendarat di tanah tanpa suara. Angin musim gugur pun berhembus lirih, seolah takut untuk mengusik kenyamanan dan kebersamaan kalian berdua. Matahari pun seolah tersipu dan bersembunyi di peraduan sana, memberi rona merah dan jingga pada sang langit, dengan warna semerona kedua pipi kalian saat untuk pertama kalinya, dua bibir kalian bersatu dalam satu pagutan lembut dan manis.

Dan musim dingin.

Musim yang membekukan. Kau membenci musim itu, dunia tahu. Mereka tahu, betapa sering kau mengeluh dan mengutuk musim tersebut, karena menghalangi sang mentari untuk memberikan sinarnya kepadamu. Dunia tahu, saat musim itu datang, betapa dalam kau memandang pepohonan dan tetumbuhan yang tertutup putihnya selimut salju, dan berharap bahwa sebentar lagi, kedua matamu bisa menikmati mekarnya bunga dan rimbunnya dedaunan di sekitar istanamu.

Dan musim dingin tahu pula, bahwa kau semakin membencinya semenjak kejadian malam itu.

Salju yang turun dengan lembut dari pekatnya kanvas di atas sana, menjadi saksi saat lelaki yang kau sebut sebagai ayah, memarahimu habis-habisan. Salah satu pelayan istanamu secara tidak sengaja melihat kebersamaanmu dengan kekasihmu di pohon Sakura belakang istanamu. Dan Ayahmu mendapat kabar itu.

Angin beku musim dinginpun tak berhembus, seolah ikut gentar dengan suara Beliau yang menggelegar. Langitpun merekam dengan baik saat wajah cantik dan anggun dari Ibumu, teraliri air mata dan mulutnya terisak, menangisi sikap ayahmu, dan ketidakpatuhanmu terhadap keluargamu.

Ketidakpatuhan?

Ah, seandainya alam ini mampu berucap, pasti mereka akan membelamu.

Tidak. Alam tahu, bahwa perasaan itu tidaklah bisa kau kekang. Mereka tahu, bahwa merasakan cinta bukanlah sebuah hal terlarang. Bukanlah sebuah hal keliru yang membuatmu pantas untuk dibentak dan mendapat kata-kata yang menyakitkan dari ayahmu.

Kau tak pantas untuk duduk bersimpuh di depan beliau sembari menundukkan wajahmu. Kau tidak salah, dan apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu adalah sikap dari seseorang yang merasa bersalah. Kau tahu, kau tidak bersalah.

Hanya mereka saja yang tidak tahu. Hanya manusialah yang bodoh. Termasuk Ayahmu, termasuk para penasehat kerajaan yang dengan liciknya mempengaruhi Ayahmu, termasuk semua manusia yang terbelenggu oleh tatanan sosial yang picik.

Tatanan sosial yang menyamakan kekuasaan dengan perasaan. Tatanan sosial yang membandingkan tahta dengan cinta.

Dan tatanan sosial yang mengatakan bahwa pangeran sepertimu, sangatlah keliru dan salah jika menjalin cinta dengan salah satu pelayan Kerajaanmu.

Dan langit kelam dngin musim masih ingat betul, saat malam itu kedua matamu bersorot dengan pandangan yakin dan tegar kepadanya, melalui jendela di kamarmu. Semua masih terekam dengan baik, saat ia melihatmu mengepalkan kedua tanganmu, memejamkan matamu, lalu menghembuskan nafas yang sedari kau tahan, kuat-kuat, hingga membuat jendela itu berembun oleh uap.

Rasanya baru kemarin saja saat salju mendarat dengan lembut di kepala dan wajahmu. Udara musim dinginpun, masih ingat saat malam itu ia menjadi hangat karena uap nafas yang terhembus berat-berat dari hidung dan mulutmu. Pohon-pohon yang membisu beku di sepanjang jalan yang kau lalui, menjadi saksi saat kedua kakimu melangkah cepat-cepat, berlari, tanpa membawa kuda putih yang biasanya selalu kau bawa kemana-mana saat kau berpergian.

Ya, kau tak butuh semua itu lagi, kan, Pangeran?

Karena kau bukan Pangeran lagi. Karena kau bukanlah anak dari Raja dan Permaisuri Kerajaan yang dihormati itu. Karena kau telah melepas mahkotamu, ketika kau melangkahkan kedua kakimu keluar menembus gerbang Kerajaan yang sunyi dan sepi.

Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Tak akan ada lagi orang yang menghormatimu. Kau bukanlah Pangeran yang akan mampu membuat setiap rakyatmu bersimpuh dan menunduk saat bertemu denganmu.

Kau hanyalah rakyat biasa.

Ah, sepertinya status itu terlalu berlebihan.

Tidakkah kau sekarang seorang buronan? Tentu saja, Ayahmu, setelah mengetahui ketiadaanmu di sekitar lingkungan istana, pasti akan segera mencarimu. Memerintahkan seluruh hulu balang kerajaan untuk mendapatkanmu kembali. Menyeretmu ke dalam kukungan tatanan istana yang menjunjung tinggi tata karma dan kehormatan. Yang mengagung-agungkan kekuasaan. Yang memuja-muja harga diri dan tahta yang mereka punya.

Kau tak butuh.

Dan salju pada waktu itupun melihat saat kau kembali memeluk tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan hangatmu. Alam tahu, betapa kuatnya rasa rindu yang mengisi penuh hati dan jiwamu kala itu. Semusim tak bertemu dengan cintamu, semusim terkurung dalam sangkar emasmu, semusim memendam perasaan ini tanpa pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk meluapkannya, membuat kedua tanganmu kala itu melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat. Membuat kedua matamu terpejam, seolah berupaya meyakinkan dirimu bahwa ini nyata, bahwa inilah cintamu, inilah yang kau inginkan, dan sekarang kau bebas.

Masihlah terasa segar di memori dunia saat malam itu kau ucapkan dengan pandangan yakin, suara yang tegas namun penuh pengharapan, satu kalimat yang membuat kedua mata hijau emeraldnya membelalak lebar.

"Aku sekarang bukanlah pangeran lagi," ujarmu dengan mata yang masih menatap lurus ke kedua iris hijaunya. Dahi kalian saling bertumbuk, hidung kalian saling menyentuh, nafas kalian saling beradu, "Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tak akan mampu memasangkan mahkota indah di kepalamu. Aku tak akan mampu memberimu kimono dan yukata sutra terbaik di negeri ini."

Dia hanya menatapmu, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatmu. Kedua tangan mungilnya masih tertempel di kedua pipimu, memberimu kehangatan dari kebekuan musim yang selalu kau benci ini.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Bahkan mungkin, aku sekarang menjadi buronan Kerajaan."

Dan kau merasa getir dengan kenyataan itu. Dari Pangeran menjadi buronan. Ironis.

"Dan buronan ini, kabur demimu. Buronan ini, rela meninggalkan kursi ketahtahannya untuk berada di depanmu seperti sekarang. Pangeran ini rela meninggalkan orangtuanya untuk bersamamu, untuk memelukmu."

Dan kau melihat saat setetes air menuruni pipinya yang putih dan bersih itu.

"Dan sekarang, dalam ketidakberdayaannya, hanya cintanyalah yang mampu membuatnya bertahan dan ingin menatap mentari di musim panas nanti. Hanya kasihnya yang mampu membuatnya untuk terus berlari, menghindar dari para prajurit berkuda yang akan menyeretnya kembali dalam istananya."

Kau mulai mendengarnya terisak pelan.

"Dan kini, Buronan ini, Pangeran yang tak memiliki kuasa lagi akan apapun ini, mengharapkanmu untuk tetap mencintainya. Mencintainya dalam kekurangannya. Mengasihinya dalam keterpurukannya. Merindukannya, memeluknya, menyentuhnya. Jangan berubah, cinta. Karena Pangeran itu telah rela merubah segalanya agar cinta kalian tidak akan berubah selamanya."

Dan kau merasakan tubuhmu kembali ditubruk oleh tubuh mungilnya. Dadamu kembali menjadi tempat pelabuhan kepalanya. Pakaianmu yang tak lagi berkilauan dengan benang sutra dan emas, kini basah oleh air matanya.

Selanjutnya, baik kau dan seluruh alam ini, mengingat benar saat mulut kecil itu berucap, "Tak akan. Pelayan ini akan terus mengabdi bagi Pangerannya. Sekalipun ia kini tak bertahtahkan mahkota di kepalanya, ia tetaplah Pangeran di mata dan hatinya."

Kau merasakan bahwa hatimu hangat oleh kalimat itu.

"Ia tetaplah seorang Penguasa di hatinya."

Matamu terpejam. Ya, kau hanya ingin agar otakmu mengingat baik-baik janji manis dan indah itu.

"Tetap. Sampai kapanpun."

Saat itu, semua juga akan tahu, apalah artinya istana dan mahkota bagimu, jika kau tidak bisa mendengarkan janji seindah itu?

-oOo-

Akhirnya, lari adalah pilihan kalian berdua.

Lari, sejauh mungkin. Secepat mungkin. Ke tempat yang seterpencil mungkin. Di mana tak ada yang mengenal kalian. Di mana tidak akan yang mengulas lagi akan status sosialmu dan kekasihmu. Di mana di mata dunia, kau adalah kau. Dia adalah dia.

Kau adalah Akasuna no Sasori. Dan dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

Karena, jika kalian tidak menyingkir, pasti dapat dipastikan bahwa Ayahmu akan mendapatkanmu kembali. Para prajurit itu akan datang untuk menyeretmu kembali, untuk memisahkanmu dengan cintamu, untuk melemparmu kembali ke istana emasmu, dan untuk membuatmu kembali terkurung selamanya di dalam sana.

Dan tak akan pernah lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan tentu saja, Ayahmu pun tak akan tinggal diam terhadap cintamu. Jika kau terpisah darinya, siapa yang akan bisa menebak, apa yang akan dilakukan Beliau terhadap gadismu?

Membayangkannya saja membuatmu gemetar dan takut.

Musim panas kembali datang menyapa dunia. Matahari kembali terbangun, setelah ia tertidur lama di balik awan kelam musim salju. Sinarnya kembali menerpa tetumbuhan, memberi kehidupan baru setelah mereka tertidur lama. Memberi semangat baru, menepis segala kebekuan yang sempat terasa.

Dan bukankah begitu pula dengan kalian?

Ini adalah hidup baru. Kau dan dia tentu saja.

Dunia masih ingat akan hari-hari itu. Hari-hari di mana seluruh penghuni alam ini akan melihatmu tersenyum setiap menyambut pagi. Hari-hari di mana kau akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan cintamu di sebuah pondok kecil yang kau peroleh dari sahabatmu yang kau percaya, di tepi hutan yang jauh dari Kerajaan. Hari-hari di mana kalian akan saling tertawa, saling bercanda. Hari-hari di mana tak ada lagi raut duka dan terluka.

Ah, dengan semua itu, siapa yang tak akan mampu melihat dan menyadari fakta bahwa kalian merupakan pasangan adam dan hawa yang tengah mabuk oleh cinta?

Musim panas telah berlalu, datanglah kembali musim semi.

Indahnya bunga-bunga waktu itu, tak akan bisa menyangi betapa indahnya bunga yang bermekaran di hatimu waktu itu. Segarnya bebauan embun dari pepohonan, bukanlah hal yang membuatmu tersenyum indah pagi itu. Tidak. Bukan mereka. Bukan musim ini dan segala keindahan isinya yang membuatmu memekik keras.

Bukan pekikan sakit. Bukan pekikan terluka.

Namun itu adalah pekikan senang dan bahagia, saat cintamu pagi itu memberitahumu bahwa dalam beberapa bulan lagi, kau akan menjadi seorang ayah.

-oOo-

Dunia juga masih ingat, betapa kedua matamu memberikan sorot terkejut dan tidak percaya kepada seorang tabib desa yang waktu itu berkunjung ke pondokmu.

Kau menatapnya seolah dia adalah orang gila. Orang gila yang dengan seenaknya berbicara sembarangan. Kau bahkan sempat tidak memercayai kemampuannya sebagai tabib untuk menganalisa kesehatan seseorang.

Tidak benar.

Betapa lancangnya dia berucap bahwa kekasihmu tengah menderita kanker rahim!

Kau membentaknya. Kau memberikannya pelototan yang paling dingin dan mengerikan dari semua pelototan yang pernah kau berikan seumur hidupmu. Kau menudingnya dengan telunjukmu, mengucapkan semua kata-kata yang mewakili penyangkalan dan ketidakpercayaanmu terhadap prediksinya. Kau mengatupkan rahangmu kuat-kuat, menahan amarah yang jauh lebih besar dan menyakitkan. Bahkan kau tidak semarah ini saat Ayahmu memberimu kata-kata menghina dan merendahkan waktu itu.

Tapi tabib itu terdiam. Ia tidak membalas kata-katamu. Dengan lancangnya, ia malah memberimu sorot prihatin. Ia mengasihanimu lewat tatapan matanya, lewat kebisuannya!

Dan justru itu semua, kebisuannya, tatapannya, keterdiamannya, membuatmu semakin takut. Membuatmu semakin frustasi seperti orang gila. Membuatmu dilanda kengerian yang maha besar.

Apakah tabib itu benar?

Kekasihmu terkena kanker rahim? Cintamu mengidap penyakit semematikan itu?

Bagaimana mungkin? Demi Tuhan, Sakura tengah mengandung buah cinta kalian!

Alam pun masih mengingat betapa kedua matanya bersorot tenang mendengar vonis kejam dari tabib itu. Alam ingat, betapa kalem sikapnya waktu itu.

Ia dengan perlahan, bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sembari memegang perutnya yang agak membuncit, menyimpan bakal manusia yang dalam beberapa bulan lagi akan melihat dunia. Ia menatap tabib dan dirimu dengan pandangan yang masih tenang, seolah kedua telinganya tidak pernah mendengar vonis itu dijatuhkan terhadap dirinya. Kau bahkan sempat heran, bagaimana ia bisa setenang itu saat dirimu bersikap bagai orang kebakaran jenggot. Bagaimana mungkin bibir itu masih bisa tersenyum di warnanya yang pucat.

Tidak takutkah ia akan perpisahan yang mengintai?

Malam hari menggantikan siang. Kau dan dirinya duduk berdampingan di teras pondokan. Kepalanya yang berwarna cerah dengan helai merah muda itu, tersandarkan lembut di bahu kirimu. Tangan kirinya memeluk perutmu, seolah mencari pegangan di saat jiwa dan raganya seolah terpuruk lumpuh.

Sedangkan kau, tangan kirimu melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang. Sedangkan jemari dari tanganmu yang lain membelai lembut helai-helai dengan harum yang selalu menenangkan jiwa dan perasaanmu.

Dan bulan yang bersinar malam itu, bersinar malu-malu di balik awan hitam karena kedua mata kalian senantiasa menatapnya. Ah, andai ia tahu, bahwa sekalipun kedua pandangan kalian tertuju padanya, namun pikiran kalian tak pernah tertuju pada betapa cantiknya sinarnya kala itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan untuk membuatmu mempertimbangkan saran tabib itu, Sakura," ucapmu malam itu. Tanganmu tak pernah berhenti mengelus lembut rambut itu. Lengan kirimu juga belum luntur dari melingkari pinggang itu.

Kau rasakan bahumu tergesek kecil oleh gerakan kepalanya. Kau menghela nafas kecil saat menyadari bahwa ia telah menggeleng, untuk kesekian kalinya menolak mentah-mentah saran darimu dan tabib itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang ibu."

Kau tahu, alasannya tersebut cukup beralasan.

Jika kalian menuruti usul tabib itu, jika kekasihmu meminum ramuan obat yang disarankan oleh tabib itu, maka saat itulah benih cinta kalian yang dikandungnya akan luruh. Dan yang paling menyedihkan, tak akan ada kesempatan kedua bagi kalian untuk memiliki keturunan.

Tapi tetap saja….

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu saat mendengarnya, "Aku juga ingin dipanggil Ayah. Tapi apalah hal itu jika kau harus…"

Kau tahu, jika kau meneruskan kalimatmu, maka kau tak akan mampu lagi menahan air matamu.

Dan isakmu akan terdengar.

Tidak. Kau harus tegar. Kau harus tegar untuk tetap menjadi tempat bersandarnya dikala ia rapuh dan lemah.

Kau merasakan pelukannya kepadamu semakin erat saat dia berkata, "Tapi aku ingin memberimu sesuatu. Aku ingin kau bangga dan semakin mencintaiku."

O, bahkan seluruh penghuni langit dan bumi pun tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu mencintainya! Kau akan selalu bangga padanya! Dengan atau tanpa adanya keturunan di antara kalian!

"Aku mencintaimu. Selalu," ujarmu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku ingin anak ini, Sasori."

Dan kau pun terdiam. Kalah.

Apalah yang bisa kau lakukan jika cintamu menginginkan sesuatu? Sekalipun jika sesuatu itu harus ia dapatkan dengan menukar nyawanya?

"Lagipula, siapa bilang aku akan mati?" ujarnya lirih.

Tabib itu yang bilang! Dan perasaan akan perpisahan yang mengintai inilah yang menyatakan bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan menghilang!

Ingin kau pekikkan kalimat itu, namun kau tahan dan tertelan kembali olehmu.

Kau dengar ia tertawa lirih dan lembut, sembari berucap, "Aku tak akan mati sebelum kau membawaku ke kuil dan menikah denganku."

Awan hitam yang semula menutup bulan pun, perlahan menyingkir saat melihat sorot matamu yang berubah menjadi sendu. Bulanpun kembali bersinar terang, seolah dengan sinarnya itu, ia mencoba untuk memberimu sebuah harapan baru. Seolah mencoba meyakinkanmu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Menikah.

Dalam saat-saat inilah kau akan merasa menyesali perbuatanmu. Dalam keadaan seperti inilah, kau akan merindukan kejayaanmu pada masa dulu. Saat mendengar harapannya yang sederhana, tapi sulit untuk kau wujudkan itulah, kau akan merasa bahwa apakah semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik jika saja kau tak berbuat sejauh ini.

Jika kau masih memakai mahkotamu, jika kau masih duduk di kursi singgasanamu, jika kau masih mampu membuat orang lain tertunduk terhadapmu, dan jika waktu itu kau menuruti titah dari Ayahmu, akankah semua menjadi lebih baik?

Karena sepertinya, semua ini adalah karma bagimu. Karma karena kau telah membangkang dari perintah Ayahmu. Kutukan dari Dewa yang murka karena kau lalai dalam menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang Pangeran dan membuat Kerajaan tercoreng dengan kisah cintamu yang terlarang dan hina di mata mereka.

Tapi, salahkah?

Kau hanya mencintainya. Kau hanya mengasihinya. Salahkah kau? Haruskah statusmu menjadi penghalang dari cintamu? Haruskah kekuasaanmu memisahkan dirimu dari kebahagiaanmu? Haruskah istanamu menjadi penjara emas bagi dirimu?

Salahkah? Kau hanya mencintai pelayanmu dan ingin terus bersamanya. Berdosakah dirimu?

Dan kini, kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau merupakan pelarian. Kau seorang Pangeran yang kabur dari istananya dan menyendiri di pondok kecil di pinggir hutan, jauh dari keberadaan penduduk lainnya. Kau hanya seorang buronan. Buronan yang bahkan mungkin, hingga kini, masih menjadi target utama dari pencarian anggota Kerajaan.

Lalu, dengan statusmu yang menyedihkan itu, bisakah kau mengabulkan harapannya? Dengan hinanya dirimu sekarang, bisakah kau membawanya ke kuil dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa setelah itu, kalian telah menjadi sepasang suami istri? Bisakah kau melakukan itu semua tanpa memikirkan resiko bahwa kau akan dengan mudah tertangkap oleh pihak Kerajaan hanya dengan menunjukkan batang hidungmu di muka umum? Bisakah kau menjamin bahwa semua tidak akan menjadi jauh lebih buruk saat mereka memisahkanmu dengan cinta dan anak kalian?

Kau tidak tahu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kau merasa bahwa dirimu adalah manusia yang paling tidak berguna yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

Kau hanya terdiam, membiarkan perkataan cintamu tadi mengambang tanpa mampu terjawab.

Kau hanya terdiam dan memalingkan muka saat setetes air mata itu tak mampu lagi kau tahan.

-oOo-

Benar.

Kau sangat membenci musim dingin. Dari dulu, kemarin, hari ini, dan nanti hingga kau mati, kau akan selalu membenci dan mengutuk musim itu.

Kau benci akan kebekuan yang dihadirkannya. Kau benci pada kesunyian yang selalu datang saat musim itu. Kau benci akan pekatnya langit malam. Kau benci akan salju yang menutupi semua keindahan yang biasa tersajikan untuk kau pandang.

Kau benci.

Dan perasaan bencimu semakin menjadi dan memuncak saat di musim itulah, kau harus melepaskan cintamu.

Ya, kau harus melepaskannya, tak peduli betapa berat hatimu untuk merelakannya. Kau harus membiarkannya pergi dengan tenang ke nirwana para Dewa, tak peduli betapa juta kali kau membisikkan namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk terbangun. Kau harus rela menerima kenyataan bahwa mata itu akan selamanya tertutup. Kau harus mengikhlaskan fakta bahwa mulut itu akan senantiasa terkatup dan tak akan pernah lagi menyebut lagi namamu. Kau harus menyadari takdir bahwa kini ia telah pergi.

Ia telah meninggalkanmu. Ia telah mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah kepada rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Cintamu telah berlalu. Kisah kasihmu telah berakhir. Perjuanganmu untuk senantiasa bersamanya, terhenti di malam itu.

Kau tak bisa berbuat apapun. Bahkan jika seandainya kekuasaan masih kau genggam, kau tak akan mampu memaksa Dewa Kematian untuk mengembalikan lagi separuh jiwamu yang telah menghilang. Bahkan seandainya jika masih memakai mahkotamu, tak ada yang bisa kau perbuat untuk membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan memelukmu.

Kau bisa saja menangis waktu itu. Mungkin kau telah meraung-raung perih saat tabib itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih setelah memeriksa keadaan cintamu. Mungkin kau telah terisak pilu saat menyadari bahwa tak ada lagi detak jantung yang kau rasa saat kau dengan lembut memeluknya dan meletakkan kepalamu ke dadanya. Dan mungkin kau telah berteriak marah para tabib yang waktu itu tertunduk di dekat kalian dengan wajah sedih, kecewa karena mereka tak mampu berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihmu.

Kau mungkin akan melakukan semua itu, jika saja kau tak mengingat perkataannya yang terdengar lirih dan lemah waktu itu.

"Kau tak boleh menangis, Pangeran. Kau harus tetap kuat dan gagah seperti pertama kali aku melihatmu waktu itu. Heh, lagipula, aku tak akan pernah rela jika Tsukasa tumbuh menjadi anak yang lemah jika melihat Ayahnya tiap hari terpuruk."

Dan kau akan mengingat selalu perkataan itu.

Kau akan mengingat selalu saat kepalamu mengangguk, pertanda bahwa kau menyanggupinya untuk berjanji.

Kau akan mengingat saat genggaman tangannya di tanganmu telah meluruh, terjatuh di atas futon tipis yang menjadi alasnya untuk berbaring.

Kau akan senantiasa mengenang matanya yang memandangmu dalam diam, seolah berusaha merekam baik-baik wajahmu dalam ingatannya, perlahan meredup dan kehilangan sinarnya.

Dan kau akan senantiasa menyimpan baik-baik di memori otakmu saat untuk terakhir kalinya, dia menghembuskan namamu di sela nafas terakhirnya yang tercabut oleh datangnya Dewa Kematian.

Kau akan mengingat semua itu.

Dan sungguh Sasori, alam, dunia, dan segala isinya, akan senantiasa merekam semua itu pula dalam ingatan perkembangan zaman mereka.

Lagipula, kau tidak sendiri. Karena setelah kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, pada waktu yang bersamaan pula kau menyambut kedatangan satu manusia yang akan mengisi kekosongan hidupmu.

Akasuna no Tsukasa.

Tetapi, yah, manusia memang egois. Jika bisa mendapatkan keduanya, mengapa kau harus kehilangan salah satunya?

-oOo-

Dan kini, untuk sekian kalinya, dunia kembali melihatmu di tempat itu.

Kau yang datang diam-diam dengan langkah pelan dan berat, seolah semakin jauh kau melangkah dalam lapang yang sepi itu, semakin pula jiwamu akan teriris dan terendam dalam perih. Kau yang datang dengan wajahmu yang sendu, dengan mulutmu yang mengatup rapat.

Lalu, kau akan duduk. Kau akan terduduk di samping sebuah gundukan dengan batu sederhana dan tanpa nama.

Alampun akan terdiam membisu, burung enggan berkicau sekalipun saat itu adalah pagi hari. Anginpun seolah menaruh hormat pada diammu, dan lebih memilih untuk tak mengganggu kenyamananmu dalam kesunyian dengan hembusannya.

Kau akan menghabiskan beberapa waktu hanya dengan memandangi gundukan itu. Matamu akan menatap dengan tatapan datar ke arah tanah yang telah kau taburi bunga-bunga indah dari tamanmu. Kau akan terdiam, seolah kau tengah mengira-ira dan mengintip keindahan yang tersimpan dan tersembunyi di balik sana. Seolah kau tengah mengulas kembali keindahan itu dalam memori otakmu.

Lalu, alampun sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Karena kau datang dengan langkah yang sama, gurat ekspresi yang tak berubah, dan tindak-tandukmu yang tak berbeda pula.

Kau menghela nafas setelah memejamkan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu dan merindukanmu, Sakura," ujarmu lirih dan tertekan. Seolah kau tengah berusaha menutup semua perasaan sakit yang sejak dulu bersarang di hatimu dan tak mampu kau singkirkan, tak peduli berapa lama waktu telah berlalu.

Ya, kau mencintainya.

Kau merindukannya.

Dan sakit saat kau tak bisa memeluknya di saat kau mengungkapkan dua perasaan itu kepadanya.

"Kuharap, di suatu masa nanti," kau kembali berucap dengan pelan dan mata terpejam, seolah bukan kepada cintamu kau berkata, melainkan langsung kepada Dewa yang kau puja, "di suatu masa di mana tak ada lagi tatanan kehidupan mengekang dan memberatkan seperti ini, di suatu masa di mana manusia akan menghargai dan menjunjung perbedaan, di suatu abad di mana keterbukaan dan kebebasan akan menjalari dunia, kuharap, kita akan tercipta kembali oleh Dewa. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Sakura."

Dan kau membuka matamu setelah terdiam lama.

"Dan kuharap, di saat itu, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menikahimu."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, setiap kau berkunjung ke tempat itu, tanah di bawah kakimu akan basah oleh satu tetesan yang terjatuh dari bola coklatmu.

Tapi kau menghapusnya.

Kau segera menghapus jejak tetesan itu di pipi kirimu dengan lenganmu. Kau tak boleh begini. Kau harus senantiasa kuat. Kau harus senantiasa tampak gagah.

Tak peduli apapun statusmu sekarang, kau harus tampak seperti seorang Pangeran.

Kau menghela nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan perasaan sesak yang menghimpit dadamu. Memejamkan kembali kedua matamu, lalu membukanya kembali. Seolah kau berusaha untuk membawa pikiranmu kembali ke alam nyata.

Matamu terbuka kembali saat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki secara pelan di dekatmu.

Kau menoleh, dan mendapati seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Ibumu, tengah melangkah mendekatimu dengan sesuatu dalam dekapan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Dan kau tersenyum saat mendengar suara itu.

Suara tangis dari manusia yang merupakan perpaduan dari darahmu dan darah kekasihmu.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan. Tapi Tsukasa menangis terus. Dan sepertinya dia hanya akan berhenti jika berada dalam gendongan Anda," ujar Shizune, bibi dari mendiang Kekasihmu. Yang semenjak putra kalian lahir hingga sekarang, setia menemanimu dan mengabdikan hidupnya untuk dirimu dan putramu.

"Shizune," kau berdiri dari posisi jongkokmu, lalu menghampiri wanita itu, tepatnya menuju ke sesuatu yang terbalut dengan selimut berwarna putih yang berada dalam gendongannya, "Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Jangan berkata dan bersikap demikian sopan padaku," ujarmu lirih tanpa melepas pandang dari sosok yang kini tengah menangis keras dalam gendongan Bibinya.

Shizune dengan perlahan mengalihkan putramu dari dekapannya, dan menempatkannya dengan hati-hati dalam gendonganmu. Dan entah kenapa, seolah mengerti bahwa kau adalah Ayahnya, tangisnya seketika mereda.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi Tuan tetaplah seorang Penguasa bagi saya. Rasanya aneh saja jika saya tidak sopan pada seseorang yang saya terbiasa bersikap hormat kepada Anda," Shizune membungkuk ke arahmu.

Ya, kau telah bisa menebak responnya. Tak peduli berapa lama ia telah tinggal sebagai temanmu, Tantemu, sekaligus bibi dari putramu, kau tak bisa merubah sikapnya untuk tidak menaruh respek berlebihan kepadamu. Sekalipun sampai sekarangpun, kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kepergian kekasihmu, tidak membuatmu sudi untuk kembali ke istanamu dan bersujud di depan kaki kedua orang tuamu agar kau diterima kembali.

Namun kau tidak merespon ucapannya karena perhatianmu kini tengah sepenuhnya tertuju pada apa yang berada dalam dekapanmu.

Kau tak bisa menahan tawa kecilmu saat kedua matamu mendapati mata kecil berwarna hijau emerald itu menatap balik ke arahmu.

"Tsukasa-kun," kau berbicara lirih kepada perwujudan cintamu, lalu mendekatkan wajahmu dan menyentuh lembut hidung kecil itu dengan hidungmu.

Betapa kau menyayanginya.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan Ayah ajak berkunjung dan berbicara ke Ibu. Bagaimana?" kau berbicara kepadanya lagi. Hatimu semakin tergelitik saat melihat betapa polosnya dua mata itu menatapmu.

Lalu, terakhir yang kau lakukan sebelum semua ciptaan Tuhan di tempat itu tak mampu lagi mendengar dan melihatmu, adalah membelai lembut helai-helai yang semerah dengan apa yang tumbuh di kepalamu sembari berucap lirih, "Tumbuhlah jadi laki-laki kuat dan gagah. Tumbuhlah dan buatlah suatu perubahan di dunia Ayahmu yang pelik ini. Ubahlah semuanya. Ubahlah hingga Ayah dan Ibumu adalah Pangeran dan pelayan terakhir di Kerajaan ini yang tercatat dalam sejarah dan kisah tabu di dunia."

Dan dunia akan mengingat itu semua.

Langit dan Bumi, semuanya suatu saat akan menjadi saksi akan kisahmu.

Menceritakan indah dan duka harimu.

Dan suatu saat nanti, langit dan bumilah yang akan menjadi saksi akan pertemuan kalian kembali.

Dan kisah kalian akan terulang lagi.

Tapi, dengan jalan dan akhir yang indah.

Semoga.

TAMAT

* * *

OMAKE

"Kau itu, ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini kau datang terlambat," ujar gadis itu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap rekan kerjanya yang sibuk memakai name tag di seragamnya, "Kalau Bos sampai tahu, bisa dipecat, kau."

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek dari gerutuan gadis itu memutar bola matanya, merasa muak akan nasehat yang sama setiap hari. Dan ia terdiam, merasa enggan untuk memberi jawaban yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Karena memang kok, ia harus mementingkan pendidikannya dibandingkan kerja. Meskipun ia membutuhkan uang untuk biaya tambahan kuliahnya, tapi itu bukan berarti ia harus menanggalkan impiannya untuk menjadi sarjana demi datang tepat waktu ke tempat kerja, kan?

Lagipula, ia yakin bahwa sahabatnya tak akan pernah tega mengadukannya pada bosnya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan menata buku di rak sana," ujarnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak yang memajang koleksi buku sastra Barat, meninggalkan rekan kerjanya yang berambut pirang panjang masih menggerutu di belakang sana, "Dasar Ino cerewet," gumamnya sembari tersenyum tipis sembari mengikat rambutnya yang sebahu dengan sebuah ikat berwarna senada dengan helai itu.

Ia mulai menata buku-buku yang ada di sana. Pada hari senin seperti ini, toko buku tempatnya bekerja lebih sepi ketimbang hari libur atau akhir pekan. Jadi, ia berusaha untuk lebih santai dan tidak terburu-buru dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Lagipula, sekarang yang pengunjung yang baru datang juga masih beberapa orang saja.

Namun, dalam kegiatannya yang akan menaruh sebuah buku karangan penulis Inggris yang cukup terkenal, tangannya yang terulur ke atas dan hendak menaruh buku itu terhenti kala ada tangan lain yang memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terulur tersebut.

Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang berdiri dekat di sampingnya, yang kini menatapnya dengan bola coklat hazelnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Dan ia tidak sadar bahwa mereka masih dalam keadaan demikian dan saling menatap, sampai si pemuda melirik name tag yang ada di seragamnya dan kemudian berbicara lirih, "Nona Sakura Haruno, bisakah aku melihat dan membaca sinopsis buku ini?" jemarinya yang putih menunjuk pada buku yang digenggam Sakura.

Yah.

Semenjak hari itu, alam kembali menjadi saksi akan sebuah kisah baru yang seolah bagaikan sekuel dari kisah yang sama yang pernah terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu.

**End**

* * *

**(Lagi-lagi) sad ending. Tapi aku suka endingnya yang nge-angst tapi ujung2nya hepi ending ini :D eh iya, di bagian omake itu siapa ya? Belum tentu Saso, kan? :P *dikeroyok anak segrup**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca hingga sejauh ini. Jangan lupa review eaaaaa *ng-alay**

**Dan tentu saja, jangan lupa berpartisipasi dalam event "A Lifetime of Memories" ini. Keterangan ada di profil akun ini XD**

**Gabung juga dengan grup fb, "SasoSaku, Flaming Cherry Blossom"**

**Cemangka! Cemungudh ea Kakaqq~~**

**Salam, R.Y.M.**


End file.
